Two Weeks to Decide
by loveandmagic9913
Summary: Jackie and Hyde have proclaimed their love and are taking a two week trial to see if they want to be together again.


**A/N: I hate season 8, and please forgive me but I can't even get past the first episode without getting angry with the show so I only know somewhat how the show ends. This is just my take on it fixing it after all the messed up stuff on season 8. Please don't hate me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of That 70s Show. I wish I did but I don't. :-/ Saddness.**

_Two Weeks to Decide_

-after season 8-

Jackie's Diary

January 1st, 1980  
Dear diary,  
I don't know what to do. Why am I dating Fez? I don't love him at all. I love Steven! Not Fez! God damn it! Could my life get any worse? Why did Steven have to go marry that fucking stripper? Why did I have to go after that damn job in Chicago? Why did fucking Michael Kelso have to come with me? Why did Michael have to spill his drink on himself and have to take a shower at my goddamn apartment? I have never cussed so much in my life! I still love Steven Hyde, but I can't go back to him! He's hurt me too much! I think. Maybe I could forgive him. But I don't think he even wants me back! Why would he? Shit Donna is at the door. I think she can hear me crying. I've got to go.  
-Jackie Burkhart-

"Jackie, are you in there?" Donna called from the other side of their shared bedroom door.

"Yeah, come in." Jackie called back as she tried to wipe away her tears.

"Jackie, what's wrong?" Donna asked as she sat down next to her. "Why aren't you celebrating the new year with Fez and the rest of us?"

"I don't want to see Fez!" Jackie snapped.

"What? Why not? He's your boyfriend." Donna replied.

"Because I don't love him!" Jackie screamed.

"Jackie, you don't have to love everyone you're with." Donna laughed but stopped when a realization hit her. "Oh my god. This isn't about Fez. This is about Hyde. You can't go to that party because of Hyde. You can't be with Fez because of Hyde. You're still in love with Hyde."

Jackie was silent for a few seconds. "Yes. I still love Steven. I can't help it. Of course I still love him! I'll always love Steven! Why? Why will I always love him?"

Donna looked at her best friend through sad eyes and put an arm around her. "Because you two fit perfectly together. You've both been through a lot and understand each other. You balance each other out, like Eric and me."

"But I don't want to love him anymore. He's hurt me so much I just want to stop loving him." Tears fell from Jackie's eyes.

"I know, but there's really nothing you can do about it. When you love someone, you love them. You can't just stop. And you can't just force yourself to love Fez like you were trying. It doesn't work that way." Donna paused and turned to Jackie. "Do you really wish you didn't love him anymore?"

"I don't know." Jackie replied.

"Do you want to be with Hyde?" Donna asked.

"I don't know." Jackie shook her head. "Besides it's not like Steven still wants me. I mean he doesn't love me so what does it matter?"

"What are you talking about? Hyde does to love you! And he does want to be with you!" Donna protested.

"No he doesn't Donna! If he didn't than why did he keep his stripper around and when she did leave, why didn't he say anything?" Jackie yelled.

"Because he thought you were done with him like it was the last straw. You know, how it was with you and Kelso after he ran off to California with me. He didn't think he had another chance. But if he sees he has another chance, I know he will do whatever in his power to be with you." Donna explained.

"How do you know?" Jackie sniffled.

"Some things you just know. I mean he went all the way to Chicago to tell you he wanted to be with you. He still looks at you like he did when you two first started dating. He loves you more than anything. Hyde loves you more than the air he breathes and the pot he smokes."

A laugh escaped Jackie's lips and she let a small smile show. "But I'm not even sure we should be together. I mean with all these problems we've had, how do I know it will work out?"

"Do you really love him?" Donna asked.

"Of course! God Donna where have you been? I love Steven more than anything in the whole world! Have I not made that clear?" Jackie screamed.

"No you have, but you have to understand that sometimes you just have to take those risks for love. If you really love Hyde, it may not work out, but you at least have to try." Donna waited for Jackie to speak, but there was nothing, only silence. She sighed. "Would you like me to talk to Hyde for you?"

Jackie nodded. "Normally I would say no, but I really do think I need for you to help me."

"Okay. I'll talk to him for you, but I'm not breaking up with Fez for you. You'll have to do that yourself." Donna stood. "Now come on, we're going back to the party."

Jackie sighed. "Fine."

Donna and Jackie returned to the party at the Forman's house. As soon as they walked through the door, Jackie's eyes locked with Hyde's, who wasn't wearing his sunglasses for once. Both hesitated but then Fez came up behind her and put his arm around her shoulders, and Hyde forced himself to look away. Jackie reluctantly looked away from Hyde and turned to Fez with a small half-smile.

"Fez, we need to talk." Jackie told him. "Can we go somewhere private?"

"Of course my goddess. We can go anywhere you'd like." Fez's voice had a flirty note to it, as if he didn't understand her saying 'we need to talk.'

Jackie rolled her eyes and lead him to the kitchen and turned toward him. "Fez_."

"Oooo, doing it in the kitchen with everyone here. Kinky." He smiled.

"No Fez. We're not having sex." Jackie frowned.

"Well of course not now. We have to get undressed first. Duh." He smiled. "Everybody knows that."

"No I mean we're not going to have sex."

"What? Why not?" His smile faded.

"Because I . . . I . . . I don't love you." She spoke as she stared at the floor.

Fez's face fell and Jackie knew she was watching his heart break in front of her eyes. "You don't?"

"No. I never did." She shook her head. "And I'm so sorry that I don't. I thought I could make myself love you. Like my feelings would grow over time, but now I realize they won't because I'm in love with someone else. I'm still in love with Steven and no matter what I do. No matter how much I try to hide it or run from it, I will always love him. I'm sorry that I lied to you. I never should've done any of this. I completely understand if you hate me."

"You bitch!" Fez shouted and ran back into the living room and out the front door.

Jackie slowly sunk into a chair at the table. She propped her elbow up on the kitchen table and covered her mouth with her hand, and once more tears freely fell from her eyes. It didn't matter if Fez hated her because for once, Jackie hated herself. She couldn't believe she let her life get so out of had that she hurt one of her best friends.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Donna was standing around with Eric, Hyde, and Kelso. The living room was full of loud talking and obnoxious drunks. Suddenly one shout was heard over everyone. The shout didn't even come from the living room.

"You bitch!" Everyone heard Fez yell in the kitchen, and they watched him run through the living room and out the front door.

After the door slammed everyone still remained silent.

"What the hell was that about?" Hyde was the one to speak what was on everyone's mind.

Donna looked at him, hesitating for only a few seconds. "Hyde, we should talk."

"About what?" He gave her a questioning look.

"It's about Jackie. Can we discuss it somewhere private?" Donna replied.

"No if she has something to say to me she can say it to my face, in front of everyone." Hyde spat.

"No she can't. You'll understand once I explain. It would be more comfortable for everyone if we talked in private, but since you refuse than I'll say it here." Donna took a deep breath, anticipating the consequences of what she was about to do. "Do you still love Jackie?"

"What? Why does that matter? She's dating Fez." Hyde made it sound like she was crazy.

"No that_ was_ Jackie breaking up with Fez!" Donna announced.

"What? Why?" Everyone in the living room shouted.

"Because she doesn't love him! She loves you Hyde! She just doesn't think you love her or want to be with her, and even if you do she doesn't know if it will work out so she's not sure it's even worth trying or telling you! So do still love her?" Donna shouted.

"Of course!" Hyde yelled.

"Do you want to be with her?" She shouted again.

"Yes, I do! Of course I do! I want to be with her forever!" Hyde for once didn't seem to care who saw his emotions.

"Than go tell her before she leaves! She thinks you don't love her and that her life is completely screwed up!" Donna pointed toward the kitchen. "Go now! Tell her!"

Hyde sat down his drink and walked into the kitchen; he paused when he saw Jackie crying at the table. "Jackie."

She looked up, not bothering to wipe away her tears. "Steven."

"Are you okay?" He asked, taking a few steps closer to her.

"No Steven, I'm not." She shook her head and propped her head up on her hand again. "I hurt one of my best friends just because I wanted to stop hurting. I thought if I could stay with him than I'd eventually love him and I'd forget about how I felt about you. I'd forget about you and all the shit we went through, but I couldn't even be with him. I couldn't even give him any kind of false hope or let you move on with your life. Goddamn I'm pathetic."

"Jackie, you're not pathetic." He moved closer to the table and sat next to her. "I can't move on with my life because I'm still in love with you too. I still hurt all the time too. I thought we were over that's why I let Sam stay. I thought it'd make me hurt less, but instead it made me hurt more. I hated myself for what I did to you and the way I treated you. I still hate myself. But I want to be with you. I love you and I will always love you. If either of us is pathetic, it's me."

"I still love you and I want to be with you too, but I don't know if we should try it again. I mean look at how many times we've fallen apart, and each time is worse than the last. What if this next time we stay broken forever? I don't know if I could handle going through anything like this again. And what about Fez? I mean I just broke his heart! I feel like shit!" More tears fell from her eyes. "How did we get this messed up Steven?"

"Because we make each other even crazier than we already are." He smiled when Jackie laughed. "And don't worry about Fez. He'll get over it, just like Kelso did. And I don't know what we'll do if we break up again and stay broken, but I know that I couldn't live knowing I didn't give it at least one more try. I know I wouldn't survive it if we stayed broken forever. I love too much to be able to live through that. I can barely breathe without you around. When I thought I lost you, I thought my life was over. There was nothing I could be happy about, not even the record store. Because nothing matters if you're not there with me, by my side."

"Oh Steven . . . but I'm still not sure we should_." She started.

"It's okay. We'll make it a trial basis thing. Like we'll give it two weeks and at the end of the two weeks, if we're still in love and happy and want to be with each other and think we can make it work, than we will." Hyde suggested.

"That's a great idea." She smiled.

"I'm glad we're back together even if it is just for a trial. I don't think I could've taken seeing you with Fez for much longer. And I know I couldn't have handled us both being single at the same time." He explained.

The couple stared at each other for a few seconds before their lips found each other in a passionate kiss.

"I missed you so much." Jackie said in a brief pause.

"I missed you too." He breathed.

"I think we should go to your room." Jackie spoke during another pause.

"You read my mind." He smiled.

They made their way down to the backroom in the basement, which Hyde claimed as his bedroom. The couple quickly stripped off their clothes, somehow managing to continue kissing while doing so, and than they proceed to make love in a way that neither had experienced since they were last together.


End file.
